


Thank God for Skype

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Long Distance Relationship (thank God for Skype)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God for Skype

Getting the chance to work at the Bulletin’s sister paper in England was a dream come true for Karen, but doing so meant leaving everything behind. Foggy, Matt… Frank. She had to leave them all back in New York. That was hard. She settled in London, and after a long adjustment period, settled into writing for a British newspaper.

Still, sometimes she really missed New York and her friends. Phone and Skype calls only got so far.

Particularly with Frank.

Karen sat at her desk in her London office, hand curled around the back of her neck as she edited articles, a row of highlighters and pens sitting in front of her. She’s about halfway through the articles when her laptop dings with the Skype video call sound and she smiles, reaching forward to wake up the laptop screen. She pressed the answer button and picked up her laptop to move it closer to her.

“Hi, Frank.” Karen said, holding her head up with her hand.

“Kay.” He said. Frank still rarely called her Karen, but he did stop calling her ma'am every time he turned around. Normally it was ‘Kay’, or 'Kare Bear’ if he was drunk. He still didn’t believe her when she told him he had been calling her that when he was drunk. “Are you still at the office?”

“Don’t lecture me, Frank, I see you’re already in full armor.” Karen commented, using the pen that was sitting in her hand to point at the fact that Frank was in his full Punisher armor. “Isn’t it like…” Karen checked the time in her office, cursing under her breath. “Nevermind, it’s normal for you to be out now.”

When she looked back at the computer screen, there’s a crooked grin on Frank’s face. “Shut up.” Karen said, setting her pen down and turning her complete attention on him. “I guess I lost track of time. Tell me about your night.”

“You know that Russian guy I’ve been tracking?”

“Uh yeah, Vlad or something? Did you find his house?”

Frank nodded, pulling his gloves off and tossing them on the table in front of him. Karen suspected that as soon as he got back at his place – their place – that he went straight to the computer instead of getting undressed. “Found better than that, found his whole damn hideout. Got his whole crew up there.”

“Things get bloody tonight?” Karen asked. It was dark around Frank and she could barely make him out, so she had no idea what his current state of face looked like.

He shrugged his shoulders as he shrugged the jacket off. “No more than usual. How was your day?”

Karen sighed, realizing what time it was had made her realize that she was actually exhausted. She stood to her feet and picked up the laptop and walked over to the couch in her office, plopping down on it and pulling her legs close to her. She set the laptop on top of her knees and stifled a yawn. “I had two interviews, a staff meeting, two interviews for a private investigator to help out,  _and_ our issue is due in two days but I only have half of the second drafts edited and…” Karen sighed and looked up at him. He was listening intently, she thought.

“So I should probably let you go back to work, right?” Frank asked. Karen noticed that he’d shed the armor now.

“No. I have more time,” Karen said, slumping against the couch. “Where’s Boss?”

Frank lifted his head and called out for the dog he had rescued from the Irish, pushing the laptop forward a bit as the dog stood on it’s hind legs and put his paws on the table. “Your landlord still don’t like him so much.”

“He’ll get over it. Hi, Boss man.” Karen cooed to the dog, watching as he tried to get his face as close to the laptop as he could and sniff Karen. “I miss you guys.” She said, watching as Frank scratched Boss’ head.

Karen watched as Boss leaned his head back and licked at Frank’s face, watching the grin that formed on his face. She reached her hand forward and took a screen shot. At least Frank couldn’t change her background when she set the screen shot as her background.

“Yeah, we miss you too, don’t we Boss?” Frank said, his voice a few octaves higher than normal. If the bad guys could see Frank now.

 


End file.
